


The Natural Order of Things

by Flangst



Series: Stonegrot Week 2019 [7]
Category: A Bug's Life (1998), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gelfling rise up against the ruling class, Randy Newman wrote a soundtrack for this exact scene, Skekmal beats a Gelfling, Speeches, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 7, seize the means of production, you all remember this scene right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: "Those puny little Gelflings outnumber us a hundred to one. And if they ever figure that out, there goes our way of life!"





	The Natural Order of Things

The dull thud of SkekMal’s fists on Gelfling flesh echoed through the almost entirely silent clearing. Hundreds of terrified eyes watched as the Hunter brutalized Rian--Rian, the hero of the Resistance, whose idea it was to try to drive the Skeksis out of the Castle altogether, Rian who had unified the seven disparate tribes. But the Skeksis had caught on, and though they were few, their terrifying demeanor still cowed the Gelflings who only just gotten their first taste of freedom. They had rounded everyone up at the Castle, and unknown to all but Brea who’d overheard the Skeksis talking and had brought the information to Rian, had planned to kill their Maudras as an example. 

Rian had led a small band of Resistance--Deet, Brea, Gurjin and Naia, Kylan, and Hup--to sow confusion among the Skeksis and rescue the Maudra, but they’d been caught out and the Emperor was using the Hunter to make an example of Rian while the others were forced to watch. The other Skeksis leered delightedly, eager to see this upstart Stonewood be beaten to a pulp. Deet struggled against the grip of SkekLach, unable to tear her gaze away as SkekMal struck Rian over and over.

Finally the Emperor had seen enough. He rapped the ground with his staff and SkekMal paused. The Hunter looked like he dearly wanted to simply skewer Rian and be done with it, but he obediently stepped back. Rian lay gasping for breath on the ground, and even from where she was being held Deet could see the blood and terrible bruising. 

“Where do you get the gall to do this to me?” asked SkekSo conversationally, walking towards the prone Gelfling.

“You… you were going to kill the Maudras!” 

The crowd gasped and began to whisper frantically to one another. “It’s true!” shouted Brea over her shoulder to her horrified mother and sisters. 

SkekSo snarled. “I hate it when someone gives away the ending.” He gestured to the Hunter once more, who delivered a harsh kick to Rian before stepping back. Gurjin jerked at the sight, trying to free himself from SkekVar. The Emperor peered down at Rian in disgust. “Look at you, you piece of dirt. No wait, I’m wrong, you’re lower than dirt.  _ You’re a Gelfling.”  _ He turned back to the frightened crowd. “LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL YOU GELFLING! Freedom is a very dangerous thing! You are short-lived, stupid, insignificant chattel, put on Thra to serve us!” 

“You’re wrong,” rasped a voice behind him. SkekSo turned and watched in disbelief as Rian climbed shakily to his feet, battered and exhausted but not broken. The crowd was utterly silent, every ear straining to hear his words.

“I’ve seen these Gelfling do great things! And year after year they somehow manage to thrive AND keep you in luxury! So… so who is the weaker species? Gelfling don’t serve the Skeksis! It’s  _ you _ who need  _ us! _ ” 

Deet and the others looked back towards the crowd. The Gelflings were muttering amongst themselves, and they didn’t look frightened anymore. They were beginning to look… angry. 

“We’re a lot stronger than you say we are,” said Rian, gesturing at his people. He saw a flash of fear in SkekSo’s eyes as the Emperor began to take notice of the crowd. “And you know it, don’t you?” Rian asked softly, realizing what SkekSo was thinking.

The Emperor growled and struck Rian in the head with his staff. Rian crumpled to the ground hard. Deet screamed without meaning to. She thrashed and broke the surprised SkekLach’s hold, taking off before the Collector realized what was happening. As SkekSo prepared to finish Rian off, Deet landed between him and the man she loved. SkekSo lowered his staff, smirking at her. 

“Well well,  _ Grottan… _ ” Deet pushed down her fear as he leaned uncomfortably close to her.

“Um--Ah, Emperor, I hate to interrupt, but--” 

SkekSo whipped around, about to give whichever Skeksis had interrupted a verbal lashing, but the words died on his tongue as he saw the Gelflings. No longer cowering, they were glaring at the group of Skeksis in their middle, fists clenched, those with weapons beginning to draw them. He was losing control. The other Skeksis had definitely noticed and were starting to look extremely nervous. 

_ "You Gelflings stay back! _ ” he roared in a last attempt to regain the upper hand. That just seemed to make them angrier, and they were slowly beginning to close in on the Skeksis. He stared in disbelief. For so long he’d kept them under his thumb, for so long they’d never questioned their rightful place… now it was all slipping away because of this Stonewood Gelfling. Because he’d stood up to the mighty Lords of the Crystal. 

“You see, Emperor, Thra has a certain natural order,” Deet told him calmly, flying up to look him in the eyes. Rian stared up at her in quiet disbelief and adoration. 

  
“The Gelflings belong to Thra. The  _ Crystal _ belongs to Thra. And the Skeksis… _ leave.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ...And utter chaos ensued. 
> 
> "But Flangst," you cry, "Brea would be a perfect Princess Atta!"  
"It's true," I say, "But this is Stonegrot week and I can't have Rian making out with other ladies right now. Its in the rules. Also I like him with Deet."
> 
> Also I can never remember if its Gelfling, Gelflings, or both depending on the sentence.


End file.
